The Future Is Now! chapter 4
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: More death! But maybe some hope? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: Ok, again i write for all of you who may not already know, I do not, have not, nor will I ever own sailor moon.  
I wish that I could say that I owned Mamoru but well I can't cause that would a lie. I do own any new characters you see   
though so at least I have that much cause Sandy and Andy are fine. Well I'll wishin and I'll keep writing so you'll keep  
reading!  
  
  
Fireball: I won't allow you to destroy this planet.   
  
Realizing that fireball was planning an attack the sailor stars grabbed her.   
  
Maker, Healer, Fighter: No princess! You can't do this! She pulls out of their grasp and turns to face them, with a grave  
expression on her face.  
  
Fireball: Are you or are you not going to assist me in destroying these two?  
  
She stares at the three.  
  
Fighter: Right...ugh...behind you.  
  
Fighter gives her a thumbs up, and a corny smile.  
  
Maker: I'm here.  
  
Maker smiles weakly.  
  
Healer: Me too.  
  
Healer nods. A look of satisfaction crosses fireballs face.  
  
Fireball: Fire planets align!  
  
Fighter: Star burning laser!  
  
Maker: Star fire laser!  
  
Healer: Star rage laser!  
  
The attacks form a brilliant light and it flies toward the galaxies. Right when the attack is about to hit them, Sun galaxy   
realizes that Mamoru's armor will deflect it, but it will also kill him. She pushes him in front of her, and pulls saturn   
galaxy out of the way. The attack hits Mamoru and bounces off of him. He flies into the air and lands about a yard away from  
moon. The attack shoots back at the stars and fireball, when it hits them they disappear in a white flash.  
  
Moon: Nooo!!! Mamo-chan!! Stars! Fireball!  
  
She runs over to Mamoru. When she gets there she finds him dead, with blood coming through his armor. She holds his limp body  
in her arms.  
  
Moon: Mamo-chan!!! Mamo-chan!! Mamo-chan! Please...Mamo-chan!!! No. This can't be. NOOO!!  
  
Moon looks up from Mamoru only to see chibi moon fading away. Moon shakes her head and runs over to chibi moon just in time to  
catch her as she collapses. Moon holds chibi moon tight.  
  
Moon: Why is this happening to you?! Please Chibi-usa!!  
  
Chibi moon brings a weak and fading hand to her mothers face.  
  
Chibi moon: If dad dies then I can't exist. I'm sorry.  
  
Chibi moon changes into princess serenity. Her hand drops from her mother's cheek and goes limp. With the last drop of effort  
she has she makes herself speak.  
  
Serenity: I love you.  
  
Serenity fades away. Moon grabs the sparkles that were once her daugter. She bends over crying.  
  
Moon: WHY!!!! Mamo-chan!!! Serenity!!! Why both!! Why not me! Why?  
  
Moon stands up and the other scouts look at her horrified, because the expression on her face and the look in her eyes was filled   
with absolute rage and hate.   
  
Moon: Galaxies!! Why!!! You tell me now! Why!  
  
The galaxies sniffle and pretend to wipe tears away from their eyes.  
  
Saturn galaxy: So sad. So sad.  
  
Sun galaxy: I think I'm gonna cry some more.  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy: Never mind.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Not my future husband.  
  
Sun galaxy: And certainly not my future daughter.  
  
They smirk. Sailor moon begins to run towards them, but mars grabs her and turns her around to face herself. She slaps her, hard,  
across the face. Moon looks at Mars startled, but begins to calm down.  
  
Mars: We need you to live. As your guards we will protect you untill the end.  
  
Moon nods and mars lets her go. Moon rubs her cheek for a second, then lets her hand fall limp at her side. She continues to stare  
at Mamoru. (Power of love begins to play)  
  
Mercury: We will protect you...we must make sure that you recover from this and find your strength once more.  
  
She smiles at moon and begins to walk towards the galaxies.  
  
Jupiter: Goodbye Serenity.  
  
She waves and then turns to follow mercury.  
  
Venus: Don't cry for us.  
  
She wipes a tear from moon's eye and lets it roll of her finger as she turns to follow the two.  
  
Pluto: Good luck.  
  
She turns away and begins to walk towards the three.  
  
Neptune, Uranus: We'll fight for you, our princess.  
  
They bow and then turn to follow the others holding hands.  
  
Saturn: I'll miss you Serenity.  
  
She smiles with warmth at moon and then turns to join the others. Moon starts after them.  
  
Moon: What? What are you doing?  
  
Pluto: Future! Past! Make sure she doesn't follow us. You are the last and final line of defense, protect her.  
  
They look at pluto and realize what's going on. They nod and grab hold of moon.  
  
Future, Past: Yes.  
  
With that mars, mercury, venus, jupiter, pluto, uranus, neptune, and saturn walk up to the eternal scouts. They are   
face to face. Sun galaxy smiles at them sweetly.  
  
Sun galaxy: Did you want something?  
  
Jupiter looks at her and flashes her an even bigger smile.  
  
Jupiter: Just to say goodbye!  
  
The scouts line up in a straight line in order of their planets. Their princess outfits come on.  
  
All: Align planets! Give us the power to destroy our enemy with this our most forbidden attack! Sun disintegrate!  
Mercury disintegrate! Venus disintegrate! Earth disintegrate! (they look over to see sailor earth and sailor sun.  
They nod and continue.) Mars disintegrate! Jupiter disintegrate! Saturn disintegrate! Uranus disintegrate!   
Neptune disintegrate! Pluto disintegrate! Planet disintegration!  
  
The planets come into alignment. The princesses begin to glow, each their own special color. They form a straight  
line from sun to pluto with a small version of their planet in front of them. Then a black see-through circle  
appears behind Setsuna. It moves over her the Michiru and gains speed after ever princess it hits. The same happens  
to the planets, and as it passes over sailor earth so to does the black wave pass over the earth. usagi watches it  
continue forward out of sight thens turns back to the princesses as the wave continues down the line. When it passes  
over a scout the minature version of their planet disintegrates. Finally it passes sun, as it does it turns white, the  
scouts all open blank eyes and begin to glow black. The wave hits the galaxies and form a bubble around them. Then one  
by one starting with Setsuna the princess turn to dust. Once this phase of the attack is complete, the bubble around the  
galaxies disappears to form two black circles behind them. Then chains are wrapped around them. They (moon, future, past)  
looks as the wind blows away the dust that was once proud scouts. They turn away momentarily and then swing their heads   
back towards the scene tears flying from their eyes.  
  
Future/past: Pluto!!!  
  
They shake their heads and then stop as they look at moon. Tears rapidly streaming down her face.  
  
Moon: NOOO!!!   
  
Moon attempts to run towards the spot, but Sandy and Andy stop her.   
  
Future: If you go over there now, their sacrifice will have been in vain.  
  
Moon stops and removes the rose crystal from it's resting place on her chest. She grasps it in her hand, as she does it  
emits a small flashing wave over her body turnig her into Neo Queen Serenity. She puts the crystal back on her chest. Then  
she puts a hand on each of the two guys and they turn into princes with outfits that look like Mamoru's accept theirs' are  
in white. Neo Serenity looks at the now chained galaxies. Hate filling in her eyes.  
  
Neo Serenit: You've succeeded in destroying the things I hold most dear to me. I have only two of my precious friends left.  
You destroyed Serenity...my daugter!! You destroyed Mamo-chan...my one true love! You destroyed my gueardians! My precious  
friends! (she turns and looks at Sandy and Andy) Should their attack fail to work, we shall have to stop them.  
  
They look at her and then bow reverently.  
  
Sandy: Yes your majesty.  
  
Andy: We are at your service.  
  
The chains that bind the galaxies suddenly break. Although they are now free, the are quite weak. They look at the remaining  
three.  
  
Saturn galaxy; You will pay for that!  
  
Sun galaxy grabs saturn galaxy's arm and she turns to look at her.  
  
Sun galaxy: Lets dust the planet.  
  
Sun galaxy lets go of Saturn galaxy as she nods.  
  
Galaxies: Planet disintegration! 


End file.
